Hounds
Hounds are ferocious beasts trained for war. Hounds can occasionally be purchased from ordinary Markets however Kennels will offer a number of both unarmored and armored dogs which refresh regularly. They can be carried by a brother into battle in the accessory slot. It costs no fatigue to do so. It unlocks the Unleash skill which allows you to release the hound in any adjacent and unoccupied hex for a cost of 3 and 15 . Once released, the accessory slot will be filled with a collar until the hound is killed or until the battle ends. You have no direct control of hounds, although you can get them to more or less reliably attack a specific target if you deploy one in base contact with an enemy or in a hex close to the enemy you wish to target. Unfortunately, you do not have the ability to recall a hound once deployed. The AI for the hound will simply continue to choose a new target if their current target is killed (usually the closest enemy unit) until the battle ends or the hound itself is killed. Hounds have their own separate morale from your mercenaries. A morale check on one friendly hound can cause checks on other nearby friendly hounds if passed or failed. Abilities which affect the morale of your brothers do not affect friendly hounds. Wardogs may spawn together with Brigands, Bounty Hunters and Mercenary Companies. Warhounds may spawn together with Barbarians. Strengths * Will act right away after being unleashed * When a dog kills an enemy, the will be split evenly between all brothers * Immune to injuries * Will not affect your brothers morale if he dies Tactics * Enemies usually target dogs over attacking your brothers * You can place a dog and use rotation on it to get out of trouble * Can protect your backline from getting flanked * Dogs can cause morale checks and count towards surround-bonus * You can put craftable armor on them with 55 or 85 durability * You can buy already armored dogs (55) * If your Houndmaster unleashed the dog it will have confident morale * They usually go after someone that isnt engaged in melee if they are able to |} Strengths * Will act right away after being unleashed * When a dog kills an enemy, the will be split evenly between all brothers * Immune to injuries * Will not affect your brothers morale if he dies Tactics * Enemies usually target dogs over attacking your brothers * You can place a dog and use rotation on it to get out of trouble * Can protect your backline from getting flanked * Dogs can cause morale checks and count towards surround-bonus * You can put craftable armor on them with 55 or 85 durability * You can buy already armored dogs (55) * If your Houndmaster unleashed the dog it will have confident morale * They usually go after someone that isnt engaged in melee if they are able to |} Strengths * Will act right away after being unleashed * When a dog kills an enemy, the will be split evenly between all brothers * Immune to injuries * Will not affect your brothers morale if he dies Weaknesses * Wolves can't be equipped with wardog armor Tactics * Enemies usually target dogs over attacking your brothers * You can place a dog and use rotation on it to get out of trouble * Can protect your backline from getting flanked * Dogs can cause morale checks and count towards surround-bonus * You can only gain a wolf in the Houndmaster Tames Wolf event * If your Houndmaster unleashed the dog it will have confident morale * They usually go after someone that isnt engaged in melee if they are able to |} Related events: *Dogfighting *Dogs Dig up Loot *Wardogs Fight Each Other *Adopt Wardog *Adopt Warhound *Houndmaster Tames Wolf Category:Accessory Category:Enemies Category:Animals